


Lucked Out at the Record Store.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bossy Castiel, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dork Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Hugging, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Needy Castiel, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Scent blockers, Scenting, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), come-eating, mentions of mating, mentions of mpreg, presenting, record store, scent gland, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "How did you know I was an alpha?"What?"Because... I could scent you? I still can?" Castiel replied, much more hesitantly than he thought he would need to, and yet, Dean's expressions remained unchanged."I'm wearing scent blockers. Have been for an hour now."Oh."So...? Are you sure?" Castiel asked. If Dean was telling the truth, which somehow he looked like he did, that meant Dean was Castiel's—"You're my true mate?" Dean gasped, stepping back with a jerk as if repulsed by the presence of Castiel, who simply stood rooted to the ground, watching Dean as the gears in his mind worked around."You can come closer and scent me if you want to make sure..." Castiel suggested.Castiel ends up finding his true mate in a record store of all places, and with the alpha's car right around the corner, of course, he ends up getting fucked.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 499





	Lucked Out at the Record Store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought y'all might need some fluff/smut fanfic after that monstrosity of an episode today. Yes, I am aware it was on 29th, but time zones are a thing, so it's 30th for me.

Castiel browsed through the section of pieces of vinyl stacked in front of him. Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Metallica, and such. The pieces of vinyl were glossy, undoubtedly kept clean at all times to gain attraction, and yet, Castiel, who was at the record store for a reason— that reason being his recently earned bonus— he was looking for something else. Perhaps a cassette. Yes, that would do. He was in dire need of music to play on his stereo back home.

Somehow, his eyes darted towards the corner of the record store, and onto a thin, black stack of— ah, wonderful. Without another thought, he strode over to the shelf of cassette tapes, browsing through each one, considering them with deep thought. At last, his eyes fell upon a particular cassette, with bright, blue packaging, and he reached for it, only to find a hand snatch it away. Perplexed and confused, Castiel turned to the side, only to find—

Deep green eyes.

The scent of the ocean, salty and yet airy; the scent of heaven— rich and inviting; the scent of comfort.

_Alpha._

"Oh, erm." The strange alpha took a conflicted step backwards, as if unsure of whether he should address Castiel or not. Castiel, however, for the love of his life, could not stop staring at the alpha in front of him.

You see, Castiel had not seen many alphas in his life. At school, there had been more betas, and well, the alphas were always kept away from the omegas, for biological reasons, of course. By no means was this Castiel's first time being attracted to an alpha, but it was the first time he had ever felt something ring so deep inside him, that too, in the span of such a short time.

"Hey, uh," the alpha said, and Castiel couldn't remind himself what he had originally turned to the alpha for. All he knew in that moment, was the pair of deep green eyes gazing into his.

"Hello," Castiel said, for lack of better words, and partly, to diffuse the creeping silence between them.

"You uh, mind if I grab this one? It's the last in stock."

Somehow, with the coherence in the alpha's words, it seemed Castiel was the only one so heavily affected by the lingering tension between them.

"Uhm," Castiel hummed in thought, now brought back to the present, realising he was here to hunt for music, not ogle at green-eyed, dark blonde-haired alphas. Perhaps he must have frowned or grimaced because the alpha's eyes widened.

"Look, I got the rest of the collection back home, buddy. And I drove here all the way from Lawrence, 'cause I found out this was the only place that sold this cassette. Please let me have it," The alpha sighed, and his face scrunched up into something pleading and desperate, and Castiel almost smiled.

"Erh, alright," Castiel shrugged, and turned away, deciding to carry on with his music hunting, only for a hand to grip him by the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold it," the alpha said. Castiel turned around once again to face the alpha, whose eyes now peered into Castiel's. A meek, flustered expression spread across the alpha's face, and his freckled cheeks flared up with a soft red tint. The alpha turned his eyes away as if somehow caught off-guard by Castiel's mere presence, prompting Castiel to narrow his eyes at him.

"Did you need anything else?" he asked, and the alpha shook his head. His eyes returned to meet Castiel's, and a moment passed between them before the alpha spoke up.

"I erm, I feel bad about not letting you have it. Not that I'm gonna let you have it, but uh, looks like you're not that well-versed with the music these days, huh?"

_Oh? Making assumptions now, are we?_

"And what made you think that, mister?" Castiel asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he lifted his lips in the slightest of a smirk.

"Well, y'know," The alpha scoffed, assuming a much confident position now as he straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin with a nonchalant shrug.

"Pretty omega like you, all alone at a record store, dressed in a plain sweater vest and trousers, it's obvious you need some help," He leaned over Castiel's shoulder to reach behind and pluck out a black cassette, "-may I recommend _this_?"

Castiel glanced down at the cassette and chuckled.

"Top 10 hits of Celine Dion? Do I look like a loser to you?"

The alpha seemed to falter, but Castiel ignored it in favour of turning around and standing up on the tip of his toes. He reached at the top of the shelf, fingers searching around for— _right_.

"This," Castiel started, "-is more my type."

With one hand gripping his sling-bag, Castiel held out the cassette for the alpha to see.

**_Top 10 Rock Hits of the 70's and 80's. A collection of Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Queen, AC/DC, The Rolling Stones, and many more!_ **

"Oh," The alpha gulped. His eyes travelled up to meet Castiel's, but not before lingering on the curve of his hips, and he quirked his bottom lip, "-not bad. Didn't peg you for the classic rock type."

Castiel smiled, crossing his arms against his chest victoriously. "And that, mister, is why we don't judge a book by its cover."

"Alright, alright," The alpha sighed as he held his hands up, prompting Castiel to chuckle, "-you win, omega. But," His eyebrows flew up as he held the first cassette behind his back, "-I'm still not letting you have this."

Castiel rolled his eyes, already finding himself annoyed by the alpha, and yet, equal parts amused, and shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, and turned away, picking up his feet as he began to walk away. But somehow, he found himself wanting to return to the alpha's presence, and yet, he couldn't get himself to stop.

_Please stop me, please stop me, please stop me—_

"Actually," The alpha said, and Castiel turned at once, hope rising in his chest as he stepped closer to the alpha, their eyes meeting from a few feet away, "-I have an idea."

"Oh?" Castiel asked, scrunching his eyebrows together as he studied the alpha.

"I, erm, you see—" He started, evidently unsure of himself as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, "-I got a player in my car," His green eyes met Castiel's at last, "-what I'm tryna' say is—"

The alpha sighed, and Castiel almost felt bad for him. He didn't mean for it to, but a soft laugh slipped past his lips, and at once, a heat flushed through his face. He found himself unable to meet the alpha's eyes. With their faces red, eyes wandering and bodies leant towards each other— it seemed almost as if it were something straight out of a Hallmark movie.

"Do you wanna' come with me for a drive? I got my car right around the corner, and erm, we could listen to the tape... Are you from here?" The alpha asked, and Castiel nodded, gripping his sling-bag to keep himself from swaying.

"I am. I live a few blocks away."

"Then, erm, would you like showing me around the city? I've never been to Hood River before."

Feeling bold, Castiel lifted his gaze up at the alpha and gave a firm smile.

"Of course. If you'd like it."

The alpha's face lit up, and his lips curled into a charming smile. For a moment, Castiel found himself glued to the sight of the alpha. Yes, part of him had concerns and doubts. Who knew if the alpha was saying the truth? Who knew if he was safe and wouldn't murder Castiel and dump his body in a river? Who knew if the alpha was a serial killer on the loose?

But then again, the other half of Castiel's mind, the one dominated by his instincts and his biology, and his feelings urged him to accompany the alpha. After all, he smelt like safety and heaven, like the ocean and like the wide skies, and try as hard as Castiel could, he wouldn't be able to step down from his commitment.

Especially not after seeing the wide, beaming smile that spread across the alpha's face.

"I'm Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester."

"Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean grinned, touching the back of Castiel's waist to guide him towards the front of the record store as they spoke.

"Castiel? Never heard that one before. Is it exotic?"

"No, it's biblical," Castiel chuckled.

"Ah, Saint Castiel? Never heard that either," Dean snorted under his breath, only causing Castiel to chuckle louder, earning himself a sharp glare from the store owner.

"No, no, it belongs to an angel. The angel Cassiel. My mother was a devout Christian, and my father a hippie. They went crazy naming their kids. So I have brothers named after angels, Michael, Gabriel—"

"Let me guess, you got the short straw, huh?"

"Oh no, that would be Lucifer."

Dean paused for a moment, and Castiel bit the inside of his lips to refrain the laughter bubbling at the back of his throat. Dean's green eyes went comically wide, and his mouth dropped open. Castiel couldn't contain himself any longer as he let out another laugh.

Something about the way Dean's faces reflected his emotions seemed to amuse Castiel.

"You're telling me, you have a brother named after the devil? As in _the_ devil?"

"I do."

"And does he live up to his name?"

"To extents which I cannot describe," Castiel sighed, his eyes meeting Dean's as Dean grinned, and paused at the cash counter.

"Oh, by the way, Castiel, you know a good joint to grab some grub on the way? I'm starving. I've been driving here for hours, just to buy this little devil here," Dean said, glancing at the watch on his wrist, before digging his hand into his pockets to fish out his wallet. The picture of a blonde woman and a young child sat snug inside it, but Castiel knew better than to pry deeper.

"I do in fact. I know the best hamburger place here in Hood River."

"Ah, hamburgers. God's greatest creation," Dean said with a wistful sigh, causing Castiel to grin.

"Amen."

"Well, the second greatest, I guess," Dean added as if on second thought, as he laid a few dollar bills on the glass counter, and Castiel turned to him once again with confusion on his face.

"What's the first?"

"You."

A cheeky smile spread across Dean's face, and Castiel shoved him by the shoulder, giving out an amused groan at the flirtation. And yet, he found himself unable to fight the heat thrumming under his skin.

"You're annoying. So, so annoying," Castiel grit out, his lips in a pout as he glared at Dean with narrow eyes. Dean, much to his surprise, laughed, and with another firm touch to the small of his back, led Castiel out of the record store.

"So, my car's right around here, hope you don't mind walking for a minute or two."

"Oh, of course not. I walked here anyway."

"So, Castiel," Dean started. Castiel noted how his hand lingered at the small of Castiel's back even when they were outside. Something inside him fluttered with pride. "-Jimmy Page or Eddie Van Halen?"

"Personally? Page."

The alpha paused, stepping before Castiel, much to Castiel's confusion, and gripping him by the shoulders.

"Dude," He started, voice as sincere as can be, only furthering Castiel's confusion, "— you say stuff like that, I might fall in love with you."

Now that seemed to take Castiel aback, and he paused, feet coming to an abrupt halt as he stared ahead at the alpha, his eyes green and inviting, and Castiel felt himself flush under the alpha's insistent gaze.

"Erm," Castiel pondered, tearing his eyes away from the alpha as he felt arousal coil in the depths of his gut. He only hoped he wouldn't start slicking, else the alpha would without a doubt be able to scent him.

Dean froze for a moment, before pulling his hands away and snapped backwards.  
"S-sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I made you uncomfortable, uhm, I just meant—"

"Where's your car, alpha?" Castiel asked, much to both of their surprises, and at once, he could smell it.

_The faint trace of alpha arousal._

But then, Dean's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open as he gaped at Castiel, who stood, confused if not a bit panicked.

"How did you know I was an alpha?"

 _What_?

"Because... I could scent you? I still can?" Castiel replied, much more hesitantly than he thought he would need to, and yet, Dean's expressions remained unchanged.

"I'm wearing scent blockers. Have been for an hour now."

 _Oh_.

"So...? Are you sure?" Castiel asked. If Dean was telling the truth, which somehow he looked like he did, that meant Dean was Castiel's—

"You're my true mate?" Dean gasped, stepping back with a jerk as if repulsed by the presence of Castiel, who simply stood rooted to the ground, watching Dean as the gears in his mind worked around.

"You can come closer and scent me if you want to make sure..." Castiel suggested.

Being true mates was no game.

Finding your true mate was a sensitive subject. Not all omegas and alphas found them. Some even believed it was a hoax, but those who said they had found theirs would lay down their lives trying to prove the possibility was real. And here there was a strange, albeit well-looking alpha (very well-looking) staring at Castiel with wide eyes and declaring Castiel to be his true mate.

With a few hesitant steps, Dean moved closer to Castiel, and then finally, leaned in.

Castiel's heart thumped louder in his chest with every moment that the alpha leaned in closer to him. Broad, sweaty hands gripped the side of his waist, and Castiel's shoulders tensed up with a strange rigidity as the alpha leaned into the crook of his neck.

The scent of warm sandy oceans, of clear skies, of autumn and pie, of _mate, home, need, love_ flooded Castiel's nostrils. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt himself sway right into Dean's arms. Dean, on the other hand, tightened his arms around Castiel's waist, and nosed at the scent gland at Castiel's neck, a growl rising at the back of his throat.

And then, the air changed.

The scent of slick hit Castiel's nose before he could even _feel_ it.

"I asked you," Castiel grit out, too dizzy with the need to hold _his_ alpha close, ignoring the strange glances from the passerby, as he ground his hips against his alpha's, "-where your car is."

"Right around the corner."

"Take me there."

Dean pulled away at once, and his eyes dropped down visibly to stare at the smile on Castiel's lips. Castiel, in turn, continued to stare at the adorable freckles on the alpha's nose and cheeks. But a moment later, Dean's eyes wandered up, meeting Castiel's, and a panic-struck expression spread over both of their faces upon having been caught staring.

A moment passed.

Castiel let out a soft laugh, and Dean joined him in his laughter, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he stepped away. Castiel moved closer into the alpha's side, allowing his senses to be drenched in the scent of his alpha.

A short walk (and a lot of groping) later, they ended up at the side of a deserted alley, with a big, black car parked at the corner, and in a moment flat, Castiel was pressed up against the car door with his legs wrapped around Dean's waist and Dean's mouth nibbling at his scent gland.

" _Alpha—_ " Castiel moaned, squeezing his hands over Dean's shoulder as Dean held him up, grinding their throbbing erections against each other.

"Fuck, Castiel, you're so fucking gorgeous, shit, I can't even keep my hands off you for a second—" Dean growled, the sound reverberating through every inch of Castiel's flesh. Slick pooled at the bottom of his underwear, seeping through his pants and dripping down his thighs. His senses could comprehend nothing but Dean, as the alpha somehow managed to manoeuvre them into the backseat of his big, black car, and shut the door behind them. Castiel's sling bag fell to the floor of the car, and the sweater-vest Dean had pulled off him was thrown to the front seat without much care.

With urgency in every action, Dean reached for Castiel's shirt, rucking it up and pressing it to Castiel's lips.

"Bite it."

Castiel agreed with a smile. After all, being submissive was in his blood.

He bit down on the fabric of his shirt as Dean's large, veined hands slid up his chest, sending shivers down each nerve in Castiel's body. His thick, long fingers pressed into one of Castiel's perky, stiff nipples, and toyed with the bud, squeezing it and pulling it, before Dean ducked down, his eyes glinting red before changing back to green, as he wrapped his tongue around a dusky nipple.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel moaned, spreading his legs wider and bucking his hips so they rubbed against Dean's bulging crotch. Dean, however, seemed in no mood for foreplay, when his mate, his _true mate_ lay on the seat below him, spread out like Sunday buffet, as he rid himself of his shirt, and ducked down to swipe a tongue over Castiel's navel.

His fingers tugged Castiel's trousers down before he crumpled it up and threw it over to the front seat, all the while licking a stripe of spit down Castiel's chest and stomach.

"How far do you wanna' go?" Dean asked, his voice still breathy and husky, causing Castiel's cock to twitch once again.

"Not too far, Dean, I'm not on— I'm not on birth control."

"Mhm, I guessed. And why'd you need to be, huh? Bet your pretty omega hole hasn't ever been fucked before has it?" Dean scoffed, and bit down on Castiel's nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the omega, "—do you know how much you _reek_ of being untouched? God, I could smell you from miles away and knew you'd got a hole that's never been filled before. Don't worry though, I'll keep the fucking for later."

A dark laugh fell from Dean's lips, and although it only caused a single glint of fear to rise through the back of Castiel's mind, it was overwhelmed by the pure arousal he felt at his alpha's words. Christ, Castiel could s _ee_ how huge Dean was right through his jeans, and having that _beast_ of a cock inside his ass? It would split Castiel into two.

And pups? Castiel had never thought about it.

Right now though, Castiel would fuck himself full of Dean's come, over and over again, until he was sure he'd be filled with pups at the end.

And that was what scared him.

How could one alpha manage to drive Castiel to such extents of mindlessness? Surely, it had to be a _true mate_ thing.

What Castiel hadn't realised all the while he had been distracted by his pondering, was that Dean had rid them both of their clothes, and now he had Castiel lying naked and smooth and tempting right under him, with his tiny omega cock bouncing against his stomach.

"What a pretty little cock, baby, you want me to suck it for you?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ye—"

A sudden intrusion at his slick hole had Castiel's eyes going wide as he jerked on the seat, holding onto the headrest of the front seat to stable himself.

"Were you waiting for me all this time? That's sweet of you, baby, did you want your alpha to be the first to fuck your virgin hole?" Dean growled, and yet, Castiel couldn't get himself to focus on Dean's words because Dean's cock was _right there_ and it was _huge_ , throbbing and curved, and in the back of his mind, Castiel finally realised what it meant to be _hung like a horse_.

Christ. Castiel could definitely come on the sight of _that_ cock alone.

"Cas?"

The strangely tender voice seemed to draw Castiel out of the trance, and he glanced up at Dean, who was peering down at him with an inscrutable expression in his eyes, which Castiel could vaguely recognise as concern. His broad hands were now placed against Castiel's chin rather than his chest.

"Are you alright? We don't have to do this, baby? We don't—"

Castiel surged forward and shut him up with a kiss.

_Sloppy, inept, and hasty._

And only Castiel's inexperience could be blamed as he lacked the skill, but surprisingly not the confidence, and continued to suck Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, moaning obscenely when he felt Dean's finger circle around his soaked, wet rim.

Dean pulled away a few minutes later with a smile on his face and laughter bubbling in his throat. He ran a soothing hand down Castiel's back as he laid his omega down on the seat as gently as a flower.

"I'm gonna' step out a limb and say that was your first kiss."

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good," Castiel sighed, only for Dean to press another kiss to his lips.

"You definitely hit the bullseye with the passion though." Dean laughed, earning him a shove to the shoulder from Castiel, who gazed up at Dean, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind, what Dean was thinking of him.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. Do you know how freakin' lucky I feel? That I was your first kiss? And it's not like you won't get better at it. Especially with me around, I'll make sure we practice each and every second."

Castiel groaned at Dean's teasing words, and yet, found himself unable to wipe the loopy grin off his face.

_How did he end up with such a dork of an alpha?_

"You're wasting too much time talking, alpha, you could be using that mouth for something better," Castiel rasped, gripping the back of Dean's neck and pulling him in for another kiss, this time although, he slipped his tongue in, and the action earned him a loud groan from his alpha.

"God, of course, _I_ ended up with the mouthy omega." Dean teased, pinching one of Castiel's nipple between his fingers, as he moved lower, towards Castiel's naked, waiting ass.

"Are you complaining, alpha?"

"Not a bit, sweetheart."

Castiel found himself relaxed under Dean's insistent fingers, and he watched with hawk-like eyes as Dean hooked his fingers under Castiel's waist, and in a single, fluid motion, picked him up, much to Castiel's surprise.

"Oh—?"

"Want you to present, omega," Dean growled, as he pulled the lobe of Castiel's ear between his teeth, "—I'm gonna' eat you out until you're dry, gonna' suck every last drop of your delicious slick, you get that?"

The filthy promises, paired with the feeling of comfort and arousal engulfing Castiel had him turning over onto his stomach. He quickly spread his legs apart, putting his pink little hole on display, and heard Dean gasp behind him.

"Goddamn, baby, you ever played with yourself before?"

"Uhm, never. We'd been told our alpha would be the first to do it for us."

"Goddamnit, do you know how fucking hard you get me? You're tiny little hole, fuck, it's so fucking small I think I'll practically break it. You really wanna' do this?"

"Yes alpha, need your fingers inside me. Need your tongue," Castiel moaned and heard Dean groan out loud. A glance behind showed him Dean was palming himself, the tip of his cock nudging against Castiel's round, meaty ass, and a few seconds later, Dean let go of his cock in favour of running his thick fingers down Castiel's taint. Castiel felt his cock twitch at the touch, but he willed himself to remain put as Dean slid a finger through the slick dripping down his thigh. He gathered some up between his fingers before bringing it to his lips, and Castiel watched, gaping, as Dean sucked those fingers into his mouth and let out a vulgar moan.

"Shit, that's fucking delicious. I could fucking live on this," he rasped, and Castiel in turn, only bucked his hips backwards so they brushed against Dean's cock.

"Stop that right now or I'm gonna' fuck you so hard into this leather you'll be leaving this car with my pups in your belly."

A shiver ran down Castiel's spine, and although the look on Dean's face was quite promising, he doubted Dean would ever go through with something against Castiel's consent.

And so Castiel rubbed his ass back against Dean's cock.

"Okay, that's enough. You think you can be all cheeky, huh? And you think I won't do anything? Well, I'm done being easy on you."

Dean grabbed Castiel's ass, and spread it apart, wide enough that Castiel felt the cool wind inside the car kiss his hole, but the chill of the wind was gone in an instance as Dean's finger breached his slick hole. Castiel let out a startled yelp, the intrusion strange and odd inside him in a way he had never felt before, and yet, he wanted to get as much of it as possible. He pushed back against Dean's finger, rocking back on it insistently.

"That's right, baby, fuck yourself on my finger, mmm..."

" _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean—_ " Castiel gasped out, as he felt Dean thrust in a second finger.

"Oh yes," he moaned, as Dean continued to ruthlessly fuck two fingers into his hole, stretching them, tugging them, crooking them, scissoring them, hitting the right spots inside Castiel that had slick dribbling down his thighs.

A third finger pumped in, and Castiel almost saw white.

But then he felt something else poking at his hole. Something wet.

Castiel's eyes widened with realisation as he felt Dean's tongue prodding at his tight, little hole, and once loose enough, Dean pulled his fingers back, pulling Castiel's hole open so he could spear his tongue inside.

For the first few moments, Castiel felt strange. Something wet was licking at his hole. How could it possibly feel good?

But a few minutes in, Castiel was _floating_.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dean's tongue sucked him, assaulted his hole in the best way possible, fucked into him with no less mercy than he promised he'd show, and Castiel struggled to hold onto the leather seat as he felt his orgasm near.

"Dean, I'm gonna' come—" Castiel warned, and much to his surprise, felt a broad hand wrap around his little cock, pumping and stroking him.

The tongue plundering his asshole never ceased. He could feel Dean pull away for a few seconds to nibble at the flesh outside his hole, but then he'd go back to tongue-fucking Castiel's debauched hole.

It was filthy, it was quick, it was messy, and Castiel couldn't get enough as he reached back and pushed Dean's face deeper into his asshole.

"Go on, fuck, Dean, make me come, oh god, I need it, need you to fuck me with your tongue so fucking hard, _a_ _ngh—_ "

As if on cue, Dean growled, and Castiel felt excruciating pain on the flesh of one of his ass cheeks. He glanced behind, only to find Dean snarling, his canines on display, and a small drop of blood on his teeth.

"You... You _bit_ my ass?"

"Needed to mark you in some way." He growled, only to grab a stunned Castiel by the waist, and flip him over onto his back with a loud thud. Dean crawled over to Castiel's chest, his huge alpha cock hanging right in front of Castiel's face, and grabbed a chunk of Castiel's hair to yank him up.

"You see that?" Dean asked, his eyes dropping down to his cock.

_See that? Oh boy, Castiel can see that clear as day._

"That's what you did to me," Dean yanked at Castiel's hair, and it hurt a bit, but the thrill only fuelled Castiel's arousal, "-make it right."

Castiel didn't need anymore telling as he surged up and wrapped his lips around Dean's throbbing, pulsing cock, and began to suck. There was not much skill, and he was sure he accidentally grazed a tooth over Dean's cock, but Dean didn't seem to mind as he pushed Castiel's face down his cock, almost choking Castiel, who could do nothing but swallow the cock being shoved in his throat as tears stung his eyes.

"Fuck, so close, omega," Dean groaned, his head falling back as he rocked into Castiel's mouth, his hard erection thrusting against the back of Castiel's throat when at once, Castiel felt Dean's broad hands wrap around his cock, stroking him to his orgasm.

"Mh— De—" Castiel tried to warn, but with his mouth full of cock, he could do nothing but mumble as he came, painting Dean's hand white. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he glanced back at his hand, now sticky with Castiel's come, and smirked.

"That's not nice, omega, now I have to clean it," he growled, and without a moment's hesitation, brought his hand to his lips to lick every last drop of come off his hand. Castiel watched, absolutely appalled at the lewd scene in front of him, and was it not for his orgasm just about a few seconds ago, he might have come again.

"Gonna' come, Cas," Dean warned, and Castiel was brought back to focus on Dean's cock.

It twitched once, it twitched twice.

And then, Castiel was _choking_ , spluttering with the thick, white come shooting down his throat, burning like gasoline, and although the taste wasn't altogether as bad as he imagined it to be, the sudden onslaught of it caused him to cough, and Dean pulled back, only to grip Castiel by the throat and pull him up.

"Swallow it down like a good little bitch, _Castiel_."

Yep. Castiel could have almost come again.

"Dean," He moaned, finally, as he went limp in Dean's arms and fell against Dean's chest, the high of both of their orgasms mingling in the air as Dean shuffled them onto the seat in such a way that his back was against the car door, and Castiel lay atop him. A few silent moments passed between them.

"That was... _amazing_."

"Totally."

Castiel glanced up at Dean and their eyes met, causing a wide smile to light up on Castiel's face.

"So you're my true mate?"

"I am." Dean nodded, and Castiel smiled wider.

"Well, I didn't believe in true mates."

"Neither did I."

"But I guess I don't mind spending forever with someone who thinks Page is the best guitarist of all time."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, that's the only price you pay for fanfic! Leave a kudos to support your local fic-provider and come chat with me on Tumblr @psyleedee ! See you next time! 💞


End file.
